robtechlongrangepatrolfandomcom-20200214-history
Praxians
PRAXIAN ''' The people of Praxis are human enough, though there are only females produced. Either the genetic banks which implant every woman who bears children only has the X chromosome, or the Y chromosome is genetically repressed. Considering the Praxians themselves are spectacular specimens of humanity, the latter is the more likely, though the reasons can only be guessed at. The women can get pregnant by humans, tirolians, and zentraedi, and the few such children have all been very healthy, though otehrwise normal. Praxis itself is an interesting mix of anachronistic technology mixed with ultra high technology. The genetics complex that automatically keeps the women healthy and helps procreate their race is matched only by the anti-gravity globes. Praxian culture is an interesting blend of the Greco-Roman ideal, with all elements of the male dominated parts of the society gone because of the lack of a male member of the species. Warrior and religious elements are the driving forces in their schoolure. The religion is centered on their creators and the facilities which sustain them and produce the anti-gravity modules. The environments where the amazons of Praxis are settled tend to be mild to warm climates. The colder climes are simply not well suited to easy habitation. Because of this fact, and a desire based on establishing social ranking and expressing the greatest confidence and independence, they tend to wear flowing and sometimes skimpy designs which show off their superior genetic makeup as human women. Aside from a few riding animals, which are highly prized, the primary form of transportation is a platform which uses the anti-gravity pods (and their repulsion from each other) to achieve lift and propel them through the air. They use an odd form of crossbow which uses the repulsion effect to send bolt-like projectiles shooting at speeds rivaling the highest energy rail guns, though these weapons are rare because of the amount of the tiny globes which are required for this. The sizes used for the gravity boards, as the transport platforms are referred to, are more common. This seems to be a choice of the facilities which create them. A '''Whaashi is a birthing center located on the planet Praxis and was the primary means by which procreation which achieved by the Praxians. Their society had evolved into a uni-sexual one with the entire race being consisted of human females. A select number of their sisterhood were chosen to recieve a child which they gained through these birthing centers and gifted with a daughter who were raised as a child of the sun. Thus, concepts such as sexual intercourse were not required for their species, though intimacy wasn't unknown, just used for companionship, not procreation. When visited Praxis, Bela introduced the Tirolian scientists Cabell and Rem to the Whaashi. Whilst touring the site, Cabell remarked that the Praxians were probably unaware but that the technology was probably the work of the mysterious Haydon himself. Their battle armor, unlike their clothing, is very utilitarian. Their armorsmiths handmake every piece of armor using a combination of high tech assistance and personal learned skill. The plasma forges built by the facilities that make anti-gravity spheres are used to make their weapons produce ultra-modern military grade strength while using bronze age techniques. Their combat techniques focus on martial arts and close combat melee fighting, though they are good with both spears and bows. The same plasma forges that make the armor can also make explosive arrow- and spearheads, which add necessary kick to the mortal combat that cities often go through. The greatest things of value to all Praxians are the craftswomen who create things, followed by the priestesses who commune with the machines of the Creators. And like all things that humans value, they fight over them, though rarely to any major destruction. Squads of women may die, but the cities and craftswomen are not harmed by a long standing accord that all Praxian warriors cling to much like the Geneva Convention on Earth. Individuals may break these codes, but such malcontents are monsters to be pitied and destroyed, not mighty warriors worthy of song and remembrance. When Zor came to try and plant the Flower of Life, he tried to go to an out of the way area. He was still discovered, and his escorts found themselves tempted by the women warriors of Praxis. Zor denied them permission to mingle, and kept his forces under strict discipline. In basic trade, and through some daring raids, the Praxians were able to pick up Tirolian and Zentraedi. They became an unofficial second and third language used by the warrior schools to separate themselves from the masses. The flowers took, but they have yet to produce viable protoculture. The presence of the flower, which spread widely, attracted the Invid, who subjugated the planet. Many of the genetics centers and the facilities which produce the anti-gravity globes were destroyed, and dozens more were damaged. Only those facilities which were more hidden from view survived unscathed, and now have an air of secrecy surrounding them. Priestesses, once as common as warrior-amazons, are now a scarce commodity. The craftswomen, who once used the wondrous plasma forges, now must make due with much more basic metal working tools. Thankfully the arrowheads are still easy enough to make, and they have become the primary weapon against the Invid invaders, though they are used sparingly. Now, aside from food production and Flower of Life tenders, the single most common occupation among the Praxians is the amazon warrior, craftswoman, or priestess. The warriors' martial arts, honed over centuries of conflict with each other, are well suited to commando style raids on the Invid. The Invid Regent has had to replace two Brains which rebels destroyed – he retaliated by destroying the crops and genetics complex near where the brains were destroyed. That took the fight out of the Praxians, who now simple stew and wait for the day when they can free themselves from Invid oppression. They have created crude interplanetary shuttlecraft using their anti-gravity modules, and on one of these shuttles representatives of Praxia were discovered by the Sentinels and brought into the fold. Since integrating with the UEEF, there have been some good natured brawls and frayed tempers as the Praxian warriors who have joined the UEEF clash with the micronized zentraedi and the tirolian legionaires who have joined the UEEF as well. Some sexist holdouts also end up at odds with the amazons, as one might expect. The amazons show amazing restraint and have yet to permanently injure anyone in any of these altercations. Attributes: When determining attributes, you have two options. The first option is to roll 3d6 8 times, and assign them to your stats. You can assign them in any order. If you roll a total of 16, 17, or 18, then you may roll 1d6 extra and add it to that total. You may also reroll any result less than 9. When rolling 2d6, you may add an extra 1d6 only if you roll an 11 or 12. You may reroll any result under 5. There are no add and roll options for 4d6 or 5d6. For both of these you may still reroll any result of 9 or less. The second option is to roll 1d100, and determine which of the following quick roll tables you will use. These must be rolled individually and specifically noted in the roll. Example: 13:45, Today: UEEF High Command rolled 22 using 1d6+18. Brainy IQ: 1d6+18. I.Q.: 3d6 M.E.: 3d6 M.A.: 2d6 P.S.: 4d6 P.P.: 4d6 P.E.: 4d6 P.B.: 5d6 Spd.: 4d6 'Quick Roll Attributes and Suggested M.O.S. Table' 01-11% Brainy: I.Q. 1D6+18 M.E. 1D6+12 M.A. 1D4+7 P.S. 1D6+13 P.P. 1D4+13 P.E. 1D4+12 P.B. 1D6+17 Spd. 1D6+15 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves mental challenges, assessing data, research, creating/building, learning, engineering, electronics, science, medicine, and strategies and tactics. 13-26% Strong-willed: I.Q. 1D6+11 M.E. 1D6+19 M.A. 1D6+6 P.S. 1D6+13 P.P. 1D4+17 P.E. 1D6+14 P.B. 1D6+17 Spd. 1D6+12 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves focus, self-discipline, and challenges. 27-39% Charismatic: I.Q. 1D6+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+15 P.S. 1D4+14 P.P. 1D4+14 P.E. 1D6+13 P.B. 1D6+22 Spd. 1D6+13 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves leadership, officer training, teaching, communications, performing, espionage, and subterfuge. 40-51% Physically Strong: I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D4+10 M.A. 1D6+7 P.S. 1D6+23 P.P. 1D4+16 P.E. 1D6+19 P.B. 1D6+20 Spd. 1D6+15 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that that involves physicality, mechanics, athletics, combat, and strength. 52-65% Fast Reflexes and High Dexterity: I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+5 P.S. 1D6+13 P.P. 1D6+23 P.E. 1D6+13 P.B. 1D6+18 Spd. 1D6+21 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that involves the precision use or hands, tools, weapons, targeting, fast physical reaction, combat, building, surgery and other areas where steady and fast hands are a key element. 66-78% Great Endurance: I.Q. 1D4+9 M.E. 1D6+14 M.A. ID6+5 P.S. 1D6+13 P.P. 1D6+13 P.E. 1D6+23 P.B. 1D6+17 Spd. 1D6+16 Your character is best suited to an M.0.S. that requires physical durability and mental toughness. 79-88% Gorgeous or Handsome: I.Q. 1D4+10 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+12 P.S. 1D6+15 P.P. 1D6+12 P.E. 1D6+13 P.B. 1D4+28 Spd. 1D6+13 Your character is best suited to an M.O.S. that involves command, teaching, communications, performing, trickery, or subterfuge. 89-00% Fast as Lightning: I.Q. 1D4+9 M.E. 1D6+9 M.A. 1D6+6 P.S. 1D6+13 P.P. 1D6+18 P.E. 1D6+14 P.B. 1D6+18 Spd. 1D6+28 Your character is best suited to an M.O S. that involves quickness and dexterity, including targeting, combat, fast physical reaction, and other areas where fast hands and feet are an asset. S.D.C.: None extra – though amazons with warrior backgrounds tend to have a great amount of physical development, and may know one of the martial art forms of the Praxian warrior-schools. Each is named for the temple that teaches it. Height: 72+4d4 inches Weight: 110+10d6 pounds; 'Natural Abilities and Bonuses:' Aside from good genetic make up, and a culture which promotes physical prowess, Praxians enjoy no special genetic bonuses. They do have some exclusive skills, though these can be learned by others if taught by a Praxian willing to share these secrets. The following roles are based on the upbringing of the individual Praxian, and are lost if the character is raised outside of a traditional Praxian environment. Because this has to do with how the character was raised, only one choice may be made by any individual Praxian, and even genetic sisters may have completely different upbringings. : Warriors 'are +1 attack with ancient weapons and hand to hand attacks (not in Mecha), +1 to parry and dodge, and +5% to the prowl skill if it is chosen. : '''Craftswomen '''are skilled artisans and create many things of value and worth. They all receive the art, sculpting, blacksmithing, or plasma forging skills for free at character creation, and get a +10% bonus to it as well. Other crafting skills are available at the GM's discretion. : '''Priestesses '''are skilled communicators and leaders. They use dance, seduction, communication, and reason to win the battles that even warriors cannot. It is due to these remarkable women that the fragile peace of Praxia was maintained. They gain a +10% bonus to all Communication and Domestic skills, and automatically get wardrobe and grooming at +20%. : '''Commoners '''are the farmers, miners, and hunters who provide the support structure for all of Praxia. They all receive Physical Labor as a free skill, and are +1 rate of fire with bows and crossbows, which they use to either bring down prey, or protect their crops, mines or themselves. 'Exclusive Praxian Skills 'Pilot Gravity Boards': This is the skill at maneuvering the tricky and finicky gravity boards. Using one has as much in common with riding a surf board as it does flying a glider. Whether riding standing, or flat on the belly, these transportation platforms are nimble and quick in the hands of an experienced rider. As they are powered by the mysterious anti-gravity spheres of Praxis, they work equally well in space or on a planet. A trained user can evade attacks without pausing, simply with a twist of the hips. Characters possessing the Pilot Gravity Board skills have an autododge ability, though only their P.P. bonuses, or any applicable autododge bonuses apply. It is not possible to use a cyclone's auto-dodge ability in conjunction with a gravity-board's auto-dodge ability. : Base skill: 42% + 4% per level of experience. 'W.P. Gravity Bow' The bonuses and rate of fire for this weapon are identical to those provided by W.P. Archery, but they two weapons have nothing in common in their operation, aside from this game mechanics point of view. The various Praxian bonuses to bows and crossbows still applies to this weapon, however. 'Plasma-Forging' A type of metalwork directly related to Blacksmithing, but with the added complexity of using a Praxian Plasma Forge. The techniques are grounded in bronze age level forges, but the methods and materials create M.D.C. armor and weapons. : Base Skill: 30% + 5% per level of experience. Praxian Martial Arts These martial art forms are exclusive to Praxians trained on Praxis. Taking any of these hand to hand skills require first upgrading to Martial Arts or Commando (or starting with either one), and then spending an additional two O.C.C. related skills to show the extra time it takes to learn the skills. These skills can only be learned with about 10 years of exhaustive and exclusive study, and therefore are generally limited to initial character creation only. 'Hand to Hand: Belkava' Belkava is a martial art centered around the use of the spear in martial arts. A student of Belkava is, without exception, very strong. Their stances are strong and they often seem to be irresistible forces that can only be moved around, not resisted. Their deeply rooted stances do allow for greater power behind their strikes but greatly limit their maneuverability, so more emphasis is placed upon blocking and parrying attacks rather than dodging. Instruction consists of constant practice combat, both bare handed and with practice spears. Constant battering combined with an extensive outdoor training regimen leads to incredible endurance. : Note: The following techniques are known at first level: Disarm, Break fall, Roll with Impact, Pull Punch, Power Punch, Karate Punch (2D4 damage), Double-Knuckle Fist (2d4 dmg), K''ick attack (''2D4 damage), Knee and Elbow strikes (1D6 damage), Body Block/Tackle, Body Flip/Throw, and the usual, strike, parry and dodge. Bonuses: +3D4 S.D.C., +1 to P.S., +1 P.P. and +2 to Spd. Level Advancement Bonuses : 1st Four attacks per melee round to start; knife hand (2D4 damage); +1 on initiative, +2 to roll with impact, +1 to disarm, +1 parry, +1 to strike and parry with a spear (in addition to W.P. bonuses), +1 to dodge, +1 to break fall and +2 to pull punch. The practitioner also gains W.P. Spear. : 2nd +1 to strike and +1D6 damage with spears. : 3rd +1 additional attack/action per melee round and +2 to damage. : 4th +1 on initiative, +1 to disarm, and +1 to parry. : 5th Tripping/leg hook and backward sweep kicks. : 6th Palm strike (2D4 damage) and +1 to disarm. : 7th '+1 additional attack/action per melee and +2 to pull punch. : '''8th '''Critical strike on a natural 18-20, critical strike from behind and death blow on a natural 19-20, and +1 to strike and parry with spear (in addition to W.P. bonuses) : '''9th '+1 additional attack/action per melee and +4 to damage. : '10th '+1 to Automatic dodge (gaining that ability) and +1 to disarm. : '11th '+1 on initiative, +1 to strike, and +2 to break fall. : '12th '+1 additional attack/action per melee and +2 to pull punch. : '13th '''Jump kick, leap attacks, and +1 to disarm. : '''14th '+1 to Auto-dodge and Death Blow! : '15th '+1 additional attack per melee, +1 to strike and parry with spear (in addition to W.P. bonuses). '''Hand to Hand: Sheala-ta This beautiful martial art is actually based in the dance mysteries used by one temple in particular who then modified it into a viable combat form. It uses a combination of fans, daggers, and a skirt to great effect. It involves dance-like maneuvers that are as gorgeous to watch as they are deadly to be on the receiving end of. Where practitioners of Belkava tend to be blunt and strong, warriors of the Sheala-ta Way tend to be lithe and wily. It is one of the few martial art styles to stress the wearing of long flowing skirts, which are used to camouflage the movements of the amazon warrior’s legs. (Use Luan Mo: the Beautiful Devil from Rifter 3, page 33; add two attacks and update the advancement the advancement table to RUE standards.) 'Hand to Hand: Pavisal' Pavisal, developed by a particularly strong sect of warriors, favors both fluid defenses and strong holds, and is a very complete martial art, offering weapon skills along with advanced grappling techniques. It is one of the few martial arts on Praxis which teach battlefield triage and healing techniques as well as ways to hurt and kill. This martial art was developed by priestesses tired of having to restrain headstrong warriors, and the healing abilities were developed over many decades of treating warriors for injuries. : Note: The following techniques are known at first level: Body block/tackle, body flip/throw, break fall, disarm, holds, roll with punch/fall/impact, pull punch, kick attack (2D4 damage), and the usual, strike, parry and dodge. Bonuses: +2D4 S.D.C., +1D4 to M.E., +1 to M.A., +1 to P.P., +1 to P.E., and +10 to P.P.E. : Note: Like all adult humans, these martial artists start off with 3d6 P.P.E. Level Advancement : 1st Four attacks per melee round; +3 to break fall, +2 to roll with punch/fall/impact, +2 to body flip/throw, +2 to pull punch, and Critical Strike or Knock-Out/Stun from behind. Practitioners also learn Holistic Medicine (+10%) and gain an additional +5% to First Aid, if they have it. Due to their intense training, they count as Professional Treatment for the purposes of recovery of H.P. and S.D.C. : 2nd +1 on initiative, +2 to parry and dodge. : 3rd Automatic dodge and +1 to disarm. : 4th +1 attack per melee round and +1 to body flip/throw. : 5th Critical body flip/throw on Natural 18-20 (double damage). Through increased healing knowledge, practitioners may heal an additional +1 H.P. and +2 S.D.C. per day if they do long term care for another character. This is in addition to the amount given for Professional treatment. : 6th +1 to parry/dodge and +1 to body flip/throw. : 7th Automatic flip/throw and +2 to pull punch. : 8th +1 additional attack per melee. : 9th +1 on initiative and +1 to strike, parry and dodge. : 10th Double existing P.P.E. (inner spirit) and +1 to disarm. Through increased healing knowledge, practitioners may heal an additional +1 H.P. and +2 S.D.C. per day if they do long term care for another character. This is in addition to the amount given for Professional treatment and the increased healing ability gained at 5th level. : 11th +1 to parry, +2 to dodge, and +1 to body flip/throw. : 12th +1 additional attack per melee. : 13th +1 on initiative and +2 to body block/tackle. : 14th Critical strike on a natural 18, 19,20. : 15th +1 additional attack per melee. The martial artist gains the Healing Touch Psionic power, but uses their P.P.E. to fuel it. 'Specialty Gear' 'Energy Spears' Once the UEEF realized that many of the traditionally trained Praxian warriors would use their spears over rifles and pistols if given an option, a cadre of weapons researchers came up with an easy modifiied staff that could be easily given long range capabilities. They are made from old Southern Cross era IPP-5 Ion Pulse pistols, as only the durable firing mechanisms from this sturdy pistol could stand up to the impact the average spear endures in hand to hand use. They are handcrafted, but are made with much more modern methods, and are made from high grade ceramics to cut down on their weight. These spears are not as ornate and widely sought after by the praxian women, but since integration with the UEEF, some craftswomen have learned to make these weapons, and a few are available with the normal flare for ornate style that Praxian Craftswomen are known for. GM Note: A non-basic staff should be something given as a reward by the GM, and under no circumstances should be given to a starting character, no matter their level. The ornate modifications give these weapon spears the same bonuses as the normal Praxian spears mentioned below. A standard energy spear has 7 M.D.C. An ornate one made on a Praxian Plasma Forge is the same weight, but has 15 M.D.C. It is also, like most of the hand crafted spears made specifically for individuals, near priceless to the Praxians. : Weight: 3.5 pounds (1.6 kg). : Range: 700 feet (213.4 m). : Mega-Damage: 1D8 M.D. for a single blast, 3D8 M.D. for a three pulse burst. : Rate of Fire: Single shots or three round pulse uses one melee attack. : Note: A user must posses both W.P. Energy Rifle and W.P. Spear to effectively use this weapon. Use W.P. Energy Rifle when firing, and W.P. Spear when using it in hand to hand. Belkava martial artists can quickly and easily transition from shooting to parrying within moments. Any other user not raised in the intense martial arts tradition may not use automatic parry while shooting the weapon. As such it is usually only Belkava Martial Artists who use the weapons regularly. 'Explosive Arrowheads and Spearheads' The Praxians have long since used a plasma explosive arrow- and spearhead. These simple designs would release plasma energy directly towards where the arrow or spear hit, loosing the contents of its plasma cartridge onto an unsuspecting target. The UEEF has expanded this to include a cobalt explosive arrowhead, and a few other high tech arrow heads. The plasma explosive that the Praxians make meant to be replaced in the arrowheads and spears they are used in, unlike the arrowheads made by the UEEF, who view them as expendable ammunition. Praxians make a point of combing the battlefield for unbroken arrows and bolts, and make a point of getting their spears back. The artistry of each spear and arrow represents where it is made, and having a foe’s weapons is a great coup for the warriors who possess them. : Praxian Plasma Cartridges: 2d4 M.D. to a single target. For use in Praxian javelins, arrows, and bolts. : UEEF Cobalt Explosive Arrowheads: 2d6 M.D. to a 5 foot radius. For use in arrowheads and crossbow bolts. 'Gravity Boards' These wonders of the anachronistic technology of the Praxians and the ultratech that is the basis of their survival are among the most unique forms of transportation in the galaxy. They are ridden much like a surf board, standing or laying down, depending on need. Many include clamps for spears and quivers of bolts. The individual designs vary by temple and by warrior, but the basics are always the same. They range from 7 feet to 11 feet in length, and vary greatly in width, depending on design. The propulsion boxes use some of the less common micro-spheres and two of the more common fist sized spheres to produce both lift and propulsion. Piloting the boards requires a great deal of finesse. Jousting from them is a popular past time for games sponsored by the warrior temples. : Speed: 90 mph : Bonuses: A trained user is can evade attacks without pausing, simply with a twist of the hips. Characters possessing the Pilot Gravity Board skills have an autododge ability, though only their P.P. bonuses, or any applicable autododge bonuses apply. It is not possible to use a cyclone's auto-dodge ability in conjunction with a gravity-board's auto-dodge ability. 'Gravity Bow' This spectacular weapon is one of the true wonders of Praxis. It uses a pair of anti-gravity modules to propel a bolt-like shaft to extremely high velocities. The end result is a weapon which can pierce the eye of an Invid Scout in one shot from a skilled shooter with a lucky shot. : Weight: 5 pounds – it is a sturdy and weighty piece of equipment. : Damage: 1d4 M.D. with a standard gravity bolt (made of M.D.C. materials); 3d4 with a standard plasma explosive bolt. : Range: 1600 feet. The bonuses to range from W.P. Gravity bow expand this dramatically. : Payload: One bolt. Reloading takes one action, assuming a bolt is readily available. 'Praxian Custom Weapons and Armor' Every Praxian warrior is gifted with weapons and armor upon completing her training, armor and weapons specifically made for her. The armor is a basic curiass, with a thigh length leather and metal skirt that protects the wearer's lower body. The weapons are custom made and designed for the individual Praxian and her individual tastes. Replacement weapons and armor are possible, but not common. Aside from bolts and javelins, most Praxian weapons are not generally discarded. Losing one is a mark of shame, though few cities will stand by and let their warriors continue unarmed. Replacement weapons will be ordered immediately, but it will never be that first weapon. Because of their nature, many warriors wear retractable cords which allow them to recover their weapons, but canny opponents have been known to use that against warriors, so it is only used when losing the weapon is a real danger. The cord reels are a part of every suit of praxian made armor though. All plasma-forged Praxian weapons are M.D.C constructs with 7 M.D.C. and have places in the heads of the weapons for the explosive spearhead inserts mentioned above. Custom weapons have 15 M.D.C. and have one of the following bonuses, based on the weapon and user desire. : Option 1: +1 to strike and parry (not applicable to bows, crossbows, or javelins) : Option 2: +2 to strike : Option 3: +2 to disarm (not applicable to bows, crossbows, or javelins) : Option 4: +2 to parry (not applicable to bows, crossbows, or javelins) : Option 5: +1 to strike and +1 to damage : Option 6: +3 to damage All plasma forged suits of Praxian armor are M.D.C constructs, but still have an A.R. like any other ancient suit of army, as the arms and legs are still uncovered. Adding greaves increases the A.R. and damage protection. : Curiass and Skirt: 25 M.D.C. with A.R. 16 : Greaves (legs only): +1 to A.R. (17) and 10 M.D.C for each leg. : Greaves (arms only): +1 to A.R. (17) and 5 MDC for each arm. : Greaves (arms and legs): Combine the Greaves above, for a total of A.R. 18, and the increased protection noted above. Back to Character Creation Back to the home page